Stanley Turrentine
Stanley William Turrentine, also known as "Mr. T" or "The Sugar Man", (April 5, 1934 – September 12, 2000) was an American jazz tenor saxophonist.class=artist|id=p7714/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic Turrentine was born in Pittsburgh's Hill District into a musical family. His father, Thomas Turrentine, Sr., was a saxophonist with Al Cooper's Savoy Sultans, his mother played stride piano, and his older brother Tommy Turrentine also became a professional trumpet player. He began his prolific career with blues and rhythm and blues bands, and was at first greatly influenced by Illinois Jacquet. In the 1950s, he went on to play with the groups of Lowell Fulson, Earl Bostic, and at the turn of the decade, Max Roach. Turrentine received his only formal musical training during his military stint in the mid-'50s. In 1959, he jumped from the frying pan into the fire when he left the military and went straight into the band of the great drummer Max Roach. He married the organist Shirley Scott in 1960 and the two frequently played and recorded together. In the 1960s, he started working with organist Jimmy Smith, and made many soul jazz recordings both with Smith and as a leader. In the 1970s, after his professional split and divorce from Scott, Turrentine turned to jazz fusion and signed for Creed Taylor's CTI label. His first album for CTI, Sugar proved one of his biggest successes and a seminal recording for the label. He worked with Freddie Hubbard, Milt Jackson, George Benson, Bob James, Richard Tee, Idris Muhammad, Ron Carter, Grant Green and Eric Gale, to name a few. He returned to soul jazz in the 1980s and into the 1990s. Turrentine lived in Fort Washington, Maryland from the early 90s until his death. He died of a stroke in New York City on September 12, 2000 and is buried in Pittsburgh's Allegheny Cemetery. Discography As leader ;Blue Note Records * 1960 Look Out! * 1960 Blue Hour (with The Three Sounds) * 1961 Comin' Your Way * 1961 Up at "Minton's" * 1961 Dearly Beloved * 1961 ZT's Blues * 1962 That's Where It's At * 1962 ''Jubilee Shout!!! * 1963 Never Let Me Go * 1963 A Chip Off the Old Block * 1964 Hustlin' * 1964 In Memory Of * 1964 Mr. Natural * 1965 Joyride * 1966 Rough 'n' Tumble * 1966 Easy Walker * 1966 The Spoiler * 1967 A Bluish Bag * 1967 The Return of the Prodigal Son * 1968 The Look of Love * 1968 Common Touch * 1968 Always Something There * 1969 Another Story * 1984 Straight Ahead * 1986 Wonderland * 1989 La Place * 1993 Ballads ;CTI Records * 1970 Sugar * 1971 The Sugar Man - (released in 1975) * 1971 Salt Song * 1972 Cherry (with Milt Jackson) * 1973 Freddie Hubbard/Stanley Turrentine In Concert Volume One * 1973 In Concert Volume Two * 1973 Don't Mess with Mister T. ;Fantasy Records * 1974 Pieces of Dreams * 1975 In the Pocket * 1975 Have You Ever Seen the Rain * 1976 Everybody Come on Out * 1977 Nightwings * 1977 West Side Highway * 1978 What About You! * 1980 Use the Stairs ;Other labels * 1966 Let It Go (Impulse!) * 1965 Tiger Tail (Mainstream Records) * 1960 Stan "The Man" Turrentine (Bainbridge) * 1976 Man with the Sad Face - Bainbridge (orig. released on Fantasy Recs.) * 1977 Love's Finally Found Me - Classic World * 1979 Soothsayer - Elektra * 1979 Betcha - Elektra * 1980 Inflation - Elektra * 1981 Tender Togetherness - Elektra * 1983 Home Again - Elektra * 1991 The Look of Love - Huub * 1992 More than a Mood - Music Masters * 1993 If I Could - Music Masters * 1995 Three of a Kind Meet Mr. T - Minor Music * 1995 T Time - Music Masters * 1995 Time - Music Masters * 1999 Do You Have Any Sugar? - Concord Jazz As sideman With Kenny Burrell *1963: Midnight Blue (Blue Note) *1964: Freedom (Blue Note) With Donald Byrd *1964: Up with Donald Byrd (Verve) *1964: I'm Tryin' to Get Home (Blue Note) With Georgie Fame *1996: The Blues and Me (Go Jazz) With Astrud Gilberto *1971: Gilberto with Turrentine (CTI) With Roy Hargrove *1993: With the Tenors of Our Time (Verve) With Gene Harris *1985: Gene Harris Trio Plus One (Concord Jazz) With Freddie Hubbard *1987: Life Flight (Blue Note) With Duke Jordan *1960: Flight to Jordan (Blue Note) With Diana Krall *1994 Only Trust Your Heart (GRP) With Abbey Lincoln *1959: Abbey Is Blue (Riverside) *1991: Devil's Got Your Tongue (Verve) With Les McCann *1961: Les McCann Ltd. in New York (Pacific Jazz) With Jimmy McGriff *1969: Electric Funk (Blue Note) With David "Fathead" Newman *1988: Fire! Live at the Village Vanguard (Atlantic) With Horace Parlan *1960: Speakin' My Piece (Blue Note) *1961: On the Spur of the Moment (Blue Note) With Duke Pearson *1965: The Right Touch (Blue Note) With Ike Quebec *1962: Easy Living (Blue Note) With Dizzy Reece *1960: Comin' On! (Blue Note) With Max Roach *1959: Quiet as It's Kept (Mercury) *1959: Moon Faced and Starry Eyed (Mercury) *1960: Long as You're Living (Enja) *1960: Parisian Sketches (Mercury) With Mongo Santamaria *1970: Mongo's Way (Atlantic) With Shirley Scott *1961: Hip Soul (Prestige) *1961: Hip Twist (Prestige) *1963: The Soul Is Willing (Prestige) *1963: Soul Shoutin' (Prestige) *1964: Blue Flames (Prestige) *1964: Everybody Loves a Lover (Impulse!) *1964: Queen of the Organ (Impulse!) *1968: Soul Song (Atlantic) With Marlena Shaw *1997: Elemental Soul (Concord Jazz) With Horace Silver *1968: Serenade to a Soul Sister (Blue Note) With Jimmy Smith *1960: Midnight Special (Blue Note) *1960: Back at the Chicken Shack (Blue Note) *1961: Prayer Meetin' (Blue Note) *1968: Stay Loose (Verve) *1982: Off the Top (Elektra/Musician) *1986: Go Fot Watcha Know (Blue Note) *1990: Fourmost (Milestone) With Art Taylor *1960: A.T.'s Delight (Blue Note) With Tommy Turrentine *1960: Tommy Turrentine with Stanley Turrentine (Time) References External links *Stanley Turrentine Hard Bop Homepage accessed March 23, 2011 *Stanley Turrentine biography All About Jazz accessed January 6, 2010 * Category:Saxophonists